There Will Be A Day
by Liisa
Summary: AU – What if Robin never left on the crusades? What if he and Marian were happily married in Locksley? What if Vaisey and Guy still showed up? R/M
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So here's the deal…I haven't written anything in, like 3 years. But this little idea keeps popping into my head so I'm just going to start it and we'll see where it goes or how long it keeps going._

_Plot: AU – What if Robin never left on the crusades? What if he and Marian were happily married in Locksley? What if Vaisey still showed up?_

_(I know this seems to start pretty slow, but that's how most of my stories go. I do have this whole plot in my head, so believe me when I say this'll pick up quickly and hopefully be entertaining. )_

_Oh and ps. It's going to have a LOT of Robin/Marian…cause I love them, lol._

----

There Will Be A Day

_Chapter 1_

The loud rapping at the door would have startled a hibernating bear, but Marian of Locksley was not surprised when she rolled over to find her husband still sound asleep, breathing heavily, with an adorable pout on his face as if in a bad dream. When the knock sounded again, she turned her head towards their bedroom door which was providing little help in muffling the sound of whoever was banging on the door of their home. Quick, quiet footsteps followed, most likely Thornton's, and the knocking stopped as she heard the front door open.

Turning back to her pillow, Marian tried to ignore the muffled voices of people talking below. It irked her to no end knowing that Robin could sleep through a storm if he was properly tired, whereas she tossed and turned when light rain fell. She lifted her head slightly to gaze at him once more, her hand still lightly rested on his chest, moving up and down as he breathed peacefully. Over a full year of married life and she still loved watching him sleep.

Lord and Lady of Locksley. The thought made her smile wider, and she quite forgot about the voices downstairs that had so rudely woken her up early.

----

"It really is quite unorthodox of you to be calling so early, sir."

Thornton rubbed his hands together nervously, eying the stranger who had invited himself into the Locksley Manor before the sun had even rose. Even now the first rays of light were barely beginning to peak over the horizon. Thornton knew that the Master probably would not have been woken due to his late night previously, but the Lady of the house was sure to have woken and he hated disturbing what little sleep she could get.

The stranger, who had shortly introduced himself as the new sheriff's Chief of Arms, seemed unconcerned with Thornton's scolding and he stared distastefully around the manor. Clad mostly in black, he was a commanding sight, tall, and thoroughly unimpressed with the sights he saw.

Finally his eyes landed back on Thornton, a slight edge in them that showed he was not up for pleasantries.

"You will inform your *Master*," the title dripping with disdain, "that the new sheriff has called a council of nobles this morning. We expect him at the castle within the hour."

With one last glare around the room, he left as quickly as he had come, slamming the door behind him.

Thornton rolled his eyes at the dramatic exit, worry creeping in at he heard the man gallop away. Movement from upstairs shifted his attention back to his duties and he hurried up the stairs.

Sir Guy of Gisborne…Robin was not going to like this.

----

A knock at the door startled Marian once more just as she finished slipping her dress over her head. It was a quieter knock this time, and Marian knew at once that it was Thornton, probably coming to get Robin to see to whoever had come to the door.

"Is the sun even up yet?" A muffled voice moaned from the bed behind her and she smirked as Robin pulled the covers over his head like a child.

She hurried over to the door, opening it slightly, enough to see Thornton standing there expectedly. She offered him a smile and he bobbed his head once to her.

"My Lady, forgive me for the early intrusion."

"Not at all, Thornton," she pulled the door open wider to give him a glance of Robin refusing to get out of bed. "You perhaps will have better luck at getting him out of bed."

Thornton gave her a pointed look. "I doubt that, My Lady."

"I can hear you," Robin scolded from under the blanket.

Marian giggled and Thornton stepped a little bit into the room, speaking louder. "Master, there was a messenger sent this morning. You are summoned to a council of nobles within the hour."

Frowning at the though, Marian turned to see Robin suddenly sitting up in bed, his expression mirroring her own as he looked at Thornton.

"Is this for the new Sheriff?" His words were darker then they had been before, all trace of teasing gone. Marian knew Robin had been up into the morning hours last night with Much, traveling through the villages, trying to gather information about the new Sheriff. It seemed no one knew much about him, only that he was appointed specifically by Prince John…and that was not something to celebrate.

Marian's own father, Edward, had only recently been "removed" of his office. Marian thought "removed" was far to kind a term for exactly what had happened, but not even Robin and her own wealth combined could have met the Prince's demands. Her father had been shattered after the loss, devastated that he could not care for his people. There had been little time to mourn, however. The new Sheriff was here already, not even a week after her father was unseated.

Lost in her thoughts of worry, Marian barely noticed Robin getting out of bed and moving to the door to talk with Thornton.

"…I couldn't very well detain him, now, could I?" Thornton looked contrite but there was an edge of scolding in his voice, reminding Marian that Thornton sometimes treated Robin like a disobedient son rather than his Lord and Master. Marian could not blame him for the fact. Robin was not the most distinguished Lord in the lands, especially because he had taken the title so young and inexperienced. But Marian knew Thornton meant well. Most of the time he was the only one Robin would listen to for advice.

"Guy of Gisborne…" Robin rolled the name off his tongue, looking deep in thought.

"You know him?"

Looking back at Thornton, Robin pursed his lips. "Let us hope not…"

Marian frowned, touching his arm so that he would look over at her. "What is it?"

Robin looked a bit pained but tried to hide it. "Nothing, Love." He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure it is nothing…"

As his words trailed off he moved over to the wardrobe to dress. Marian nodded to Thornton who quickly bobbed his head and left, closing the door behind him. She turned back as Robin was pulling a tunic out, slipping it over his head, his face still marred with a frown.

"Robin?"

He didn't stop dressing, pulling a scarf out to wrap around his neck and buttoning a tunic on as he refused to look at her.

"What's going on?" Marian's voice was laced with worry now, she couldn't hide it. Over the last week Robin had been getting more and more quiet, loosing himself in his own thoughts when he usually kept nothing from her. She walked slowly up to him, laying a hand on his as he finished buttoning his vest.

Turning toward her with a sigh, he managed a lopsided smile. "Really, it is probably nothing."

She said nothing, letting her eyes tell him that she didn't believe a word he said.

Getting the message he just chuckled at her, leaning down to kiss her quickly on the lips before brushing past her.

"I'll be back later," he said on his way out. "Say hello to your father for me."

And just like that he was gone, Marian glaring at the door he had just shut on her

------

"Much!"

Robin scolded his servant and friend, whacking him lightly on the shoulder. Much, who looked like he had fallen asleep while standing, jumped at the noise and quickly tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry, Master! It's just…" he tried in vain to mount his horse, obviously too tired to muster up the strength, "Why must the council meet so early?"

Robin rolled his eyes, an action he was often prone to do around Much, and mounted his own horse easily, signaling Thornton to go grab something for Much to stand on. "There is a new Sheriff, Much," he warned his friend in a serious voice, "there will be a lot we do not understand for a while."

Remarkably, Much did not argue and after a little help from a stool and Thornton, Much lazily sat on his horse as they galloped off towards Nottingham.

Robin's thoughts flew as they rode. He too was quite tired from the lack of sleep the night before, but knowing that he was riding to meet the new Sheriff seemed to dissipate his weakness. For a whole week they had been trying to learn about this man and suddenly he appeared out of nowhere…it was not a situation to Robin's liking.

His thought strayed back to Marian, who he had so rudely left in the house. She was probably already preparing a scolding for him when he returned…That or she was mounting a horse and coming to chase after him. He hoped not, though. The last thing he wanted was for Marian to get mixed up in whatever political nonsense was happening today. The last thing she needed was more stress right now. Especially since…

"Master, look!"

Much's startled exclamation jolted Robin from his thoughts and he noticed they were coming close to the gates of Nottingham. The sun was fully up now, usually signaling a long line of customers and shopkeepers starting to wind in and out of the gates.

Instead of the usual sight, two armed guards stood stiff and tall on either side of the entrance. There was not another soul in sight.

Their horses slowed to a walk as they went to cross the bridge and Robin finally looked over at Much, who's face now held more worry than weariness.

By unspoken consent they were silent until they reached the castle gates. Their stroll through the town had lifted neither of their thoughts.

Nottingham looked deserted.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow! I was definitely *not* expecting so much feedback! I am so glad and grateful that people seem to be enjoying this story. I hope I do not disappoint with this next chapter. It's mostly Robin/Marian time as I try to layout more completely the type of relationship they have. Please bear with me for a few more slow, plot building chapters. Thank you all!!_

_Ps. I also wanted to mention that I do not have a beta-reader for this story and I won't get one. If you are antsy about grammar and spelling, I apologize ahead of time because I write to write, not to be graded on my prose. Just enjoy the story and try not to look for my mistakes._

_----_

_Chapter 2_

Robin was not surprised to find Marian in the stables.

Leading the horses into their pens, he said nothing and neither did she. Marian, stubborn, proud, and determined not to break the silence, even though she knew he was there, calmly continued brushing May, her own chestnut horse.

Maybe that's why he loved her so much.

Or at least one of the reasons.

After the horses were settled, Robin walked over to the other side of May, reaching out to stroke the horse as he tried to think of something to say to his wife.

The last few hours had been a whirlwind for him, trying his patience more than any of his other duties as a Lord. Vaisey, the new sheriff, had been bold and no-nonsense about the taxes he would raise, the laws he would enforce and how he would deal with people who did not "support" him. Robin had barely contained his rage as Vaisey gave them all their new taxation quotas, knowing that no one in his village would be able to supply that much money to the crown. The constant reminder of King Richard's Holy Crusades was used in an attempt to guilt trip the nobles into submission. As loyal as Robin was to his king, he knew from experience that King Richard did not make laws in England any longer: His brother, Prince John, did.

Glancing up at Marian, Robin finally spoke.

"Has your father left yet?"

He saw Marian's jaw twitch into a stubborn line and she refused to look up at him. "He has not come…" She seemed to hesitate for a moment. "A messenger came, saying that he was not feeling well today."

"Perhaps we should go see him?" Robin offered. Edward was a second father to Robin, and rightly so. Robin's own father had died while he was still young and Edward had helped Robin when he was young to take on his duties as a Lord. It was still very strange to think that Edward of Knighton was the sheriff no longer.

His kindness seemed to work for a moment and Marian looked up at him with softer eyes. "I think he would like that."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, unspoken thoughts passing between them and slowly breaking down the barriers they had both put up earlier that morning.

"I am sorry I left so quickly this morning," Robin said softly, continuing to hold her gaze. "I was simply startled by the news of the new sheriff, and…"

"And anxious to meet Sir Guy?" Marian tried to finish for him.

Robin looked away from her quickly, the earlier confrontation with Guy of Gisborne flashing through his head…

…"_Robin of Locksley?"_

_The unfamiliar voice snapped Robin's head around as he waited quietly for the council of nobles to start. Whispered voices filled the room and Robin had been lost in his thoughts, waiting for the sheriff to appear. He had not expected Gisborne to come stand next to him and try to strike up a conversation._

_Nodding his head in what he hoped was a polite manner, Robin replied, "Guy of Gisborne." They seemed to both study each other for several seconds. Finally Robin broke the silence. "It has been many years."_

_Guy's mouth twitched into a frown as he shifted, looking almost uncomfortable at the reminder. "For some reason I did not think you would remember me."_

_Robin bit back a chuckle. "That is unlikely."_

_They were silent again, refusing to look at one another. Robin had never been one for awkward silences._

"_You seem to be doing well for yourself. My servant tells me you are the Sheriff's Master of Arms."_

_The compliment seemed to make Gisborne slightly more confident and he turned to meet Robin's gaze. "I have restored more honor to my family name, if that is what you are implying."_

"_I meant no offense," Robin said coolly, not wanting to argue at the moment. Their twisted, childhood pass would no doubt come up too many times, but today Robin was more interested in the new Sheriff than the man standing to his right._

"_I am surprised you still hold on to Locksley," Gisborne seemed to sneer at him, trying his best to provoke Robin. There was a part of him, a small part, which did feel sorry for the way things had turned out between their families. But Robin could see that Gisborne had no intention of letting the hate between them die._

_Robin welcomed the verbal sparring. There was so much pent-up tension in him that he was surprised at his own patience. _

"_It has been a welcome challenge. One that I am still working on." Robin maintained his indifferent composure that only seemed to rile Guy up more. "And what of you? Has you family acquired land yet? And do I recall that you have a sister?"_

_The playful/demeaning questions seemed to infuriate Gisborne even more and Robin was just starting to think he had gone too far when a herald entered, announcing the Sheriff's arrival. Both Robin and Gisborne looked to the front quickly, then back at each other. Gisborne's face was livid with rage, but he said nothing and marched up to the front of the room where the new Sheriff was taking his seat at the head of the table…_

…"Marian, I am sure you want an explanation for why I reacted the way I did-"

"You cannot blame me if I do," Marian interrupted, protesting at his denial. "I have known you for too many years, Robin. There can hardly be someone you know that I do not!" She was starting to loose her collected demeanor as she glared at him. "And especially being your wife I should at least recognize his name, but I do not!"

Robin couldn't help but feel ashamed at his secrets. He had not met Marian until he was almost 12. She had been so young that it was a lifetime to her, but she did not know all that had occurred to him before she showed up.

She was still glaring but looked away as she scoffed at him. "Why, by the look on your face this morning you almost seemed scared of him!"

It was Robin's turn to glare at her for that remark. "You do not know what you are talking about. Can you please drop the subject?"

Marian's glare evolved into a concerned, piercing look. "You *are* scared of him."

Robin scoffed but Marian wasn't done. "You are scared but I know you will not admit it." She paused, the corner of her lip twitching into a smile.

"Just keep thinking that, Love," Robin tried to close the conversation, resuming stroking May's soft mane.

Marian walked around the horse to stand at Robin's side, a playful smile still on her lips.

"Just when I think I know all about you, something new comes up." She reached up, touching his face so that he would look down at her. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her so close and, on impulse, leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ah, but that is because you would have no fun if you already knew everything," he mumbled after pulling back from the kiss, their faces only a breath apart.

After a small chuckle, she looked at him almost desperately. "I do not enjoy being shut out from any part of your life. You know that."

Robin brought his hand up to stroke her lips and he kept his smile, trying to comfort her. "When you need to know, I will tell you. Trust me."

Thankfully the answer seemed to satisfy her enough and after another quick kiss, Robin wrapped an arm around her, leading her back into the house.

----

"I cannot believe he would expect that much from the villagers."

Marian's whisper was only loud enough for Robin to hear, which he was grateful for. While it wasn't the most idea place to have this conversation, they did not want to discuss it in the house where the servants could overhear everything. They walked hand in hand through the village of Locksley, forced smiles on their faces that would have been normal, except for the topic they were discussing.

Robin gripped Marian's hand a bit tighter, waving to a family they passed. "If you had only seen the other Lords! Why, I thought Henry was going to hand over everything he had right at that moment!"

"They are scared, Robin!" Marian reminded him. "And who can blame them? If Nottingham is as different as you claim-"

"Marian, there was not a peddler on the street…" Robin sighed in frustration, finally able to show his emotions now that they were outside the village. "Vaisey displays his guards on every corner. It is a wonder people even go out to the wells."

They started climbing the hill, headed towards one of their favorite trees near the top. It was Marian's first memory of Robin as she hid in the tree, watching him fire his bow and arrow. They returned there often, mostly to escape from the world.

"What can we do?" Marian asked, her mind racing as she tried to think of ways to help. Robin had always been better at making the plans and she felt quite useless.

"There is nothing that can be done, yet," Robin said through his teeth, frustration showing as he ran a hand through his hair. Marian knew he hated feeling useless. Robin was a man of action which made his position even more difficult for him. Politics was a crafty, subtle game, one that Robin was still learning about playing.

"Short of trying to overthrow the entire monarchy, at this point I do not know enough," Robin continued. "The Sheriff has too much power to openly oppose him." He glanced at Marian. "He made it quite clear that he was more than happy to 'replace' the Lords that did not feel up to the challenge."

"We must gain the support, then," Marian encouraged. "It will be a long game, Robin, but surely there are others who see that this is wrong."

"I can only hope…but it might all be in vain. He is intimidating, Marian, and things were bad enough already with the Prince taking control…I had just hoped his arm would not reach us yet."

As the arrived at the tree, Robin sat heavily on the ground, pulling a willing Marian with him. Their eyes stretched over the village below them, its inhabitants blissfully unaware of their Lord's frustrations.

"We were expecting this, remember?" Marian said quietly. "Our journey to London last year-"

"Yes," Robin cut her off quickly. "But so soon? I had hoped…" Frustrated at his own fantasy, Robin could not complete the thought, but Marian knew.

"I think you are the last person in England to still hold up hope of King Richard's return."

She said it almost apologetically. She knew Robin's loyalty to the crown. And she was constantly amazed to know that he had chosen her over that loyalty. He had not gone to the crusades…and she thanked God every day for it.

"The villagers believe," Robin mumbled softly, his eyes locked on his people.

"The villagers are protected from the truth," she insisted, trying to keep her voice calm. "They do not want to see and so we do not show them."

He did not speak…knowing that she was right.

"Robin…" she hesitated. "You know that I am loyal. You know that I want him to come home as much as you do." He still was not responding, so she laid her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm to her. "But you also know that the wars are not going to end that easily."

He was still silent, so she looked back up at him and his face looked devastated now…lost and afraid as he looked down at his village.

"Robin?"

He finally glanced over at her, looking curiously at her face through his distress.

"Please talk to me," she pleaded.

He hung his head again, tearing his eyes away from her as if ashamed. She waited patiently.

Finally, he spoke. And his words seemed to stab her through.

"Perhaps I should have gone."

The world seemed to stop in that instant and Marian could not decide whether to breathe in again or not. The pain of his confession opened old wounds in her heart that she never wanted to revisit. Too often she had scolded herself for making him stay. Too often she had seen the sad, far-off look in his eyes. Too often she had wondered about what could have been rather than what was.

But she had never heard him say it before.

The tears crept into her eyes and she could not hold them in. She detached from his side at once, her hand coming up to her face, attempting to hide her weakness.

Not even a moment later, Robin's arms wrapped around her and she did not want to shove him aside. She wanted him to say something…anything…but he was silent. He just held her, stroking her hair gently, his breath tickling her face.

Gaining her composure she managed a whispered, "I am sorry…"

Robin stiffened at once and pulled away just enough so that he could stare down at her, his arms still wrapped around hers. More tears fell from her own eyes as she saw a few in his.

"Do not _ever _think that, Marian."

His voice was firm, commanding.

"I made the choice to stay, and it was the right choice."

"Then why do you say things like that?" she asked through her tears. "I can see the regret in your eyes, the conflict-"

"There is no conflict," Robin assured her. "If I had to make that choice 100 times over I would chose you every time…"

"But?" Marian supplied, seeing the hesitation on his face.

He sighed, pulling her back into his arms. "But what if I could have changed it? But what if, by going, I could have made things different?"

"Must there always be 'What If's'?" Marian pleaded.

He pulled back again and she saw that he was smiling slightly. "I am sorry. I cannot help but think that way."

"You are one man, Robin. How much could you have changed it?"

"I still wonder," he shrugged, his face turning pensive once more.

"Please stop wondering," Marian begged. "Don't you wonder what would have happened to me if you had gone?"

Robin grinned at her. "Well, you would have waited, of course. I would have come home in glory and then-" He held her tighter, leaning down till their noses were touching, "-you would have become my wife."

Though she was glad his mood had improved, Marian still rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude and attempted to push him away. "In your dreams."

"Oh you are…" he said confidently, holding her tight so that she could not push away. "Every night."

"You are lucky that I have already married you," Marian protested against his hold but she could not squirm away.

"Believe me…I know…" Robin smiled as he kissed her gently and she melted at his touch.

As he pulled back, he kept his face close to hers and she breathed in his scent, still loving him through all the years, fights, trials and pain that they had gone through to get to these small moments they had together.

"But I also know that I want nothing more than to be with you…" Robin trailed the tip of his nose along her cheek, his mouth going to her ear and back. "To protect you…and to love you."

The words were not often said so directly from Robin's mouth, and whenever she heard them, Marian could not help but smile. "Well, you seem to be stuck with me now, so that is good."

Robin scoffed. "I am never 'stuck with you'…" he leaned back in, kissing her sweetly. As he pulled back his hand caressed her cheek, making her smile wider. "I chose to be with you, every moment of my life."

His hand trailed from her cheek, slowly down until it rested right below her stomach. Marian's own hand seemed to find its way on top of his and her worries flashed away as he stroked her abdomen.

They smiled at each other, basking in their knowledge of the new life that grew beneath their hands.

_----_

_A/N: So Marian is pregnant, which explains her emotional state, and more will come up about that topic in later chapters. Robin and Guy have met, and I am trying to keep this as cannon as possible which means that the "past" they shared in the show is also true for this story (incase you guys didn't understand that from the chapter). Robin is trying to be politically-minded in his "war" against the Sheriff, but we shall see how long it lasts. Shout-out to whoever can find the Star Wars quotes that I randomly used in this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yay for Alex Joleta who found the Star Wars quote in the last chapter, yay!!_

_And yes, Archer exists in this story, just like in the series. I'm not quite sure when he's going to show up, but he exists and neither Robin nor Guy know about him._

_Thanks SO much for the great reviews for the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one. It's still a little slow…there's a lot of plot to set up, lol._

_Chapter 3_

"I am not patient enough for political mind games, you know that, Edward."

"You may have no choice in the matter, if the rumors I hear are true."

Robin couldn't help but huff at the thought. He leaned against the mantel at Knighton Hall, the fire unlit beneath the stone. Sun still shone brightly through the open windows and the hot, humid summer air stifled Robin's breath. His friend, father-in-law, and former Sheriff sat a few feet away, his eyes scanning the papers that Robin had brought him. Edward of Knighton was one of the wisest, fair-minded men that Robin had ever meant; it only made sense that Robin would seek his advice.

But so far Edward seemed to have none. Robin could see that the older man was still quite shaken at losing his position as Sheriff. Such a powerful blow to a man's ego was not to be taken lightly. Robin would have liked to be of more help to Edward, but he feared that the new developments in Nottingham would overrun them all too soon, and then more men than Edward would be "relieved" of their duties.

Edward sighed, finally taking his eyes from the papers. They were edicts delivered all over the villages within the past day; new laws that had been passed, new tax quotas to be enforced, and punishments listed for those who did not follow.

The former Sheriff did not look any more pleased than Robin had when he first read it.

"Do they expect the people to provide this much in taxes?" Edward sounded appalled but at the same time nervous.

"I cannot bring myself to enforce the quotas," Robin admitted. "I will take money out of my own pocket before I ask my people to give all that they have."

"Even your wealth will not provide for too long," Edward warned. "And do not forget that your wealth is for your people. Giving it away is just as bad as taking money from them…Vaisey seems determined to fill the jails and gallows as quick as he can."

"What do they profit from killing and imprisoning people!?" Robin angrily pounded the mantel. "Does he not realize that the more people he takes away the less people are left to earn the money that he demands?"

"I do not think that is his motive," Edward admitted, standing to come closer to Robin, his voice dropping a bit lower. "Think, Robin…the less people, the less mouths to feed…the money will still be earned, whether it is by a family or half a family, it will just force them to work harder."

"People cannot provide for their families as it is," Robin hissed. "You know as well as I that these taxes do not go to fight for any 'Holy War'."

"You have not had experience dealing with this sort of politics, Robin. I warn you, going against him could cost more than your title and your lands."

Robin looked carefully at Edward, realizing his underlying implication.

"I would never let anything happen to her, Edward."

His wedding vows flashed through his mind and Robin reaffirmed them to himself. Though Edward was Marian's father, and still rightly worried for her safety and security, Robin was her husband, and the one who was to provide those for her. He took that job more seriously than anything else on earth.

"Nothing has to happen to her, it has to happen to you. You can only bring her down with you."

"I am not planning on throwing my life away to stop this," Robin said brusquely. "But even Marian agrees that something must be done."

Edward did not reply but just looked carefully at Robin, measuring him in some way.

Robin sighed deeply and turned away. "Nothing will be done yet. You have my word."

"I do not like this situation any more than you do, Robin, but this is what I have been trying to teach you for years: Patience. It is a long game, and you just have to last longer than they do."

"That is not one of my virtues, Edward."

From the corner of his eye, Robin saw Edward smile slightly.

"I think that is what I like most about you."

-----

Marian jumped down from her horse, feeling much better after her ride. As one of the servants led the horse back to the stables, Marian gratefully entered the shade of the Locksley Manor. But the shade did little to quench the heat. She fanned herself with a hand and walked back toward the kitchen to get something to eat.

Robin would probably be heading home by now. She hoped so, at least. Together they had visited her father, but she had left early, complaining of a headache. Robin had wanted to leave with her, to make sure she got home safely, but she made him stay, wanting her father to give Robin some advice about the new Sheriff.

Reaching the kitchen, Marian retrieved some water from a pitcher and the cook offered her some slices of bread. Bringing her food back to the main room, Marian gratefully sat down in her chair, letting herself slouch since she was not on ceremony for any visitors.

As she ate the bread, she kept a hand on her still flat stomach, a habit that she developed in an attempt to remind herself that the baby was still there. Only a year into married life and Marian had already suffered two miscarriages. The thought of them colored her face at her weakness and tore at her heart for her and Robin's loss. No one could quite determine what had caused both of the miscarriages, but Marian was determined as ever to have a child. If not for herself, for Robin…

He had been treating her so delicately ever since her second miscarriage. The second time she had gotten pregnant they had not even supposed that she could lose the baby again, thinking the first time a fluke. But when it had happened twice she and Robin were both shaken to the core. This third pregnancy sometimes felt like a last attempt.

It explained much of Robin's anger and frustration with the new regime that seemed to be taking over Nottingham. Bringing a child into the world was difficult enough, but for him having to deal with politicians trying to destroy the country he loved…

Marian had to smile at the thought of her husband and all that he tried to do.

As she finished the bread, she moved to take the dishes back to the kitchen when a knock sounded at the door.

Almost at once, Thornton appeared from the back rooms, looking at the door cautiously and then at Marian.

"Were you expecting someone, my lady?"

Marian frowned, shaking her head. "No one. Perhaps they are looking for Robin?"

Looking doubtful, Thornton moved quickly to the door, opening it and blocking Marian's view of whoever was standing outside. Marian knew Thornton well enough to see that he recognized the man at the door, though Marian could still not see who it was.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I am looking for your Master."

The voice was deep and made Marian shiver slightly, though she was still undeniably hot. She moved closer to the door as their conversation continued.

"The Master is not in at the moment. Perhaps you could call again at another hour."

"I'm afraid this is a matter that requires his immediate attention."

Marian laid a hand on Thorton's shoulder and on instinct he stepped aside, giving her a view of the stranger.

Dressed all in black, which looked slightly ridiculous in the extreme heat, the dark man was tall and commanding. His black eyes flickered over to Marian when she moved into view and they seemed to widen in a bit of surprise. Composing himself quickly, the man managed a slight bow of his head towards Marian.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, my Lady."

She was skeptical that he actually wanted forgiveness.

"My husband will be returning shortly. I'm sure your business can wait until then."

Years of learning from her father had taught her to keep her voice firm and commanding, even when she was worried. And for some reason she was worried.

Another nod of the head from the man, and a look of surprise flashed across his face when she had called Robin her 'husband'. "Unfortunately this business cannot wait, Lady Locksley."

"Oh?"

He had the gal to look almost nervous as he spoke to her, obviously wanting to be speaking to the Lord of the Manor and not the Lady. "We caught a thief in the forest just outside of your village. The Sheriff demands the punishment and it cannot be delayed. If the Lord of the Manor refuses or is unable to give the sentence," his expression darkened a bit and she thought he even smirked, "I shall carry it out."

"And what punishment is this?" She did not want to hear, but if she could stall him until Robin came…

"The price for trying to poach one of the king's deer…is the loss of a hand."

She thought he would say it apologetically, but the nervousness seemed to have left him completely. His voice was as firm as hers had been. It was even laced with a twinge of arrogance as if he had expected her to know the punishment. She, however, had not been interested in reading through edicts that had been distributed earlier that day.

"A hand? For trying to kill a deer?" It was her turn to sound surprised. Then it turned to anger. "That does not sound like a punishment that fits a crime."

"Well perhaps you can take that up later with the Sheriff, but for now," his head jerked behind him and for the first time she saw several guards standing behind him, a prisoner being held in the middle, "the punishment must be dealt out."

Marian was at a loss for words, and her silence only seemed to amuse the man more. He grinned at her, an almost leering grin and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his presence.

"You do not approve of punishments?"

"I approve of justice and that is not justice," she spat at him. Her eyes flicked to the prisoner again and she saw that it was Dan Scarlet, the village's carpenter and a good friend of Robin's. The sight only made her anger increase.

She turned back to the stranger. "You say this man was caught trying to kill one of the king's deer?"

The man shrugged, turning back to glance at Dan. "One of his boys was caught in the act. The man offered himself as a substitute."

"So you do not care whose hand you take, so long as you get a hand?"

The man seemed to think she was complimenting him on his mercy and he smiled at her again, making her skin crawl. "We are not without mercy."

Marian could not help but snort in disdain. "Where is the mercy in punishment without a trial or a sentence?"

"There is no need for a trial. As I said, my men caught him in the act. As for the sentence," he raised his eyebrows towards her, "that is to be carried out by your husband."

"I am so very glad you had the decency to wait for me."

Marian and the stranger both turned as Robin came walking back from the stables, a dark look in his eyes as he eyed the man dressed all in black. But he came directly to Marian's side, his hand touching his arm and his face softening as he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

Marian felt herself still flushed but she nodded mutely, glad that Robin had arrived.

Robin, keeping his hand on her arm, turned back to the man and nodded, the darkness returning to his eyes.

"Sir Gisborne."

Marian managed to tense up even more at the knowledge that this was Guy of Gisborne. She wondered again at his connection to Robin, but remained silent, trying to not let her curiosity show on her face.

"Locksley.." Marian saw Robin's face twitch when Guy did not use his proper title. "Are you prepared to deal with the punishment?"

Ever so slightly, Robin maneuvered Marian behind him and, keeping his eyes on Gisborne, left her at the doorstep and walked over to where they were holding Dan Scarlett.

----

Robin felt like this was his first test.

And he was not ready for it.

His heart ached when he saw Dan's calloused hands tied, dust and debris covering him and a trail of tried blood from his bottom lip. Dan kept his head down, as if ashamed to look at Robin. It was times like that that Robin wished more than ever that he was not a Lord.

"You say I must pronounce his sentence?" Robin clarified, looking back at Gisborne. Thankfully, Gisborne had followed him over to Dan and left Marian alone at the doorstep. She was looking anxiously at him but he forced himself to ignore her for the moment.

"There is only one sentence to pass," Gisborne said, almost cheekily, "you are just required to announce it."

Robin stared hard at Dan, his long time friend. Robin strove to be friends with everyone in his village, he thought of them as his family. His mind raced with options but he could not think of any. He was not ready. He was not made for this type of negotiation.

If only he could take out his bow and sword and let them negotiate for him.

He turned back to Gisborne, his face still blank. "And if I refuse to carry out this 'sentence'?"

Gisborne smiled wider, looking gleeful at the though. "I shall carry it out for you. Sheriff's orders."

He was caught. Nowhere to go. His mind could not think fast enough for the things he wanted to say and do. If he did not decree the punishment, Gisborne would carry it out anyway. It seemed a sadistic ritual to make him sentence his own people to these horrific punishments. It seemed to be just one more way that Vaisey was trying to "tame" his nobles.

"Dan," Robin, said quietly. "What are you accused of?"

"The trial is over, Locksley," Gisborne snapped at him, growing impatient. "Either you sentence him now or I will."

"I am sorry, Robin…" Dan said softly. "My boys…I have to protect my boys…"

Robin wanted to reach out and try to comfort Dan, but he knew he couldn't. He knew that the only way to gain anything from this trial was to not care.

He had to show Gisborne that he was not scared of him.

"Very well," Robin straightened, looking Gisborne straight in the eye, matching his cold stare, "one hand. Take him away."

For a moment Gisborne didn't move, and he seemed almost in shock by Robin's words. Then his eyes snapped to his men who began dragging Dan away. Dan mumbled a few more apologies, but Robin tried not to hear them. He knew he would spend hours later apologizing to Dan and his family. And he feared that there were too many more incidents like this to come.

His eyes were still locked onto Gisborne's, and he took a step towards him, speaking lower so that only the two of them heard.

"He will be compensated for his unjust loss…I give you my word."

Robin's word hung in the air, revealing their double meaning, but Gisborne's eyes flashed.

"Think what you will, Locksley. As for me, I will be waiting for you to make good on that threat."

And his eyes revealed the double meaning in his words as well.

Robin didn't move as Gisborne turned away, stalking off after his men. Robin could see Marian still standing in the doorway, but he did not more towards her as Gisborne's footsteps died away.

Gisborne was after Locksley, and the moment Robin gave him a chance, Gisborne would have no trouble taking it from him.

----

_A/N: There will be a bit of Guy/Marian (at least one-sided) thrown into this story just cause I like the angst that it adds to the Robin/Marian relationship. I also wanted to add that it may seem like Marian's being pretty whimpy so far, but I hope the pregnancy issue explains that a bit. And don't worry; I fully intend to have her still being awesome, lol._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I wish I had time to reply to all of you personally and I will once school ends in a few weeks!_

_Just another FYI for some questions that people asked: Yes all the original outlaws will still be in this story (Will, Djaq, John, Allan, Much) and as for Marian being the nightwatchman…well that'll be explained in the story, lol._

Chapter 4

Marian knew she had skills to deal with lots of situations that life dealt out. She knew that the world threw trials and hardships at you when you least expected them. And she knew that with Robin at her side, both of them would be able to make it through anything.

But she also knew that, at the moment, Robin was going through much more than she was…and she did not know how to help him.

Squeezing his hand once more, another reminder that she was there, she reached up and knocked on the door in front of them. Robin's lips were pressed into a thin line, his brow furrowed and his eyes lost and distant. He had not said a word since they had left the house but before they left he had assured her that he would say what needed to be said.

The door flew open, the hopeful, youthful face of Will Scarlett flashing before them before his eyes and head dropped at the sight of them. He flushed and backed up, keeping his head slightly bowed and motioning them to enter if they wished.

"Will," Marian tried to smile in greeting, but it probably came out more like a grimace.

She did not move to enter, but waited for Robin. At the sight of Will, Robin sighed deeply and also tried to smile, but he did not do much better than she had.

"Will." Robin's voice was firmer than she thought it would be, but she was glad that he seemed to have pulled himself together. Will and Robin had known each other for years, Robin only being a few years older. While they had never been particularly close, she knew Robin counted him as a friend, which only made the visit harder.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Will said after a moment of silence when neither of them moved to come into the house.

"Yes," Robin said quickly. "I have told you before to call me, Robin." The lighthearted joke, so like Robin, made all of them smile a little bit more, but did not chase the darkness away completely.

"Sorry, Robin," Will finally raised his head completely, the banter reminding him that Robin was not just his Lord, he was a good friend of his family's. "Are you here to see my father?"

"Is your mother at home?" Marian asked.

Will shook his head, "She went into town to get some supplies."

"And where is your father, Will?" The playfulness had left Robin's voice and when Marian looked over at him, Robin's eyes almost looked accusing at Will, but Marian knew that the only person Robin blamed was himself.

Will's eyes went wide at the words. "What did they do to him?"

"Did they not tell you the punishment before he took your place?" Robin's words stayed strong and Marian squeezed his hand again.

"He said…he said that the Lord of the Lands had to decree the punishment," Will's voice shook and Marian could not tell if he was angry or scared. Probably both. "I though…we thought-"

"You thought that I could have saved him from punishment." Now Robin's voice held full accusation and Marian reached up with her other hand, laying it on Robin's arm.

"Robin-"

"No!" Robin's angry eyes flashed at her for a moment before they turned back to a shacked Will. Immediately his face softened and he sighed, stepping away from Marian and towards Will in the doorway. "I could not change the sentence, Will."

Eyes flashing from shock to hurt anger, Will glared at Robin, "I thought he was your friend…"

"I am sorry…" Marian's heart ached for the guilt Robin felt. "The sentence will be carried out tomorrow morning in Nottingham. He is being kept there overnight and-"

"You did nothing for him?" Will accused, interrupting Robin's attempt at apologizing.

Marian stayed back from the two men, knowing Robin needed to do this alone.

"I could not-"

"You could not or you would not? Does the Sheriff now rule you as well?"

The anger finally flashed again in Robin and he stepped forward again, grabbing Will firmly by the arm.

"Prince John rules all of us," Robin hissed. "The Sherriff is his knight and we are his pawns!" He shook Will slightly, his anger getting the better of him. "You think this a game? You think this a game that I have _any _control over?"

"You could. I know you, Robin," Will firmly replied, "I know you could do something if you really wanted to."

"You know nothing!" Robin accused. "Do you know how many nights I have _not_ slept during the past two weeks because I have wanted nothing more than to do _something_ but knew that I could not?"

"But you _can_, Robin!" Will shot back. "You have more power than any of us! You have a title and lands and money!"

Robin shoved Will away. "That kind of power does me no good in this game, Will!"

Marian saw that there were tears sparkling in Will's eyes now, but his voice was still firm. He stared hard at Robin, their eyes locked together.

"If you will not do anything…who will?"

----

Robin sat alone in the darkness, the flicker from the dying fire in front of him did little to light up the walls of his childhood home. His eyes were locked on the flames as they grew smaller by the hour, encasing him further in the blackness. The nighttime noises whispered in from the open windows, occasionally brining in a gust of cold air to cool down the steaming summer heat of the house.

The servants had gone to bed, unsure of how to help their master. Marian had regretfully gone up to their bedroom alone a few hours ago, her eyes full of worry and love for him. Robin had encouraged her to go. The last thing he needed was to be worrying more about her in her current condition. She had protested leaving, but in the end, her exhaustion had won.

Now that the world was quiet, Robin's head was full of noise. Less than a month of living under the new Sheriff's rule, and the pain and suffering of the people shouted into his mind. His impatience bubbled to the surface, especially as Will's words earlier that day seemed to pound all the other noise out.

"_If you will not do anything…who will?"_

His wealth was dwindling by the day, taken by taxes that he would not force his people to pay, and taken by charity that he wished he could give more of. His lands were growing sparse, the people growing hungrier and less able to work as they used to. His title had become more of a burden than a blessing. There was almost nothing left for him to lose…

Almost.

He saw Marian's smile, heard her laughter, felt her arms around him…

And he knew he would not give that up for the world.

Only earlier that day he had promised Edward that he would protect her, promised that he would not take action yet…but the words of Will Scarlett burned in him and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he needed to do something. Now.

But what could he possibly do that would not effect Marian? How could he change what needed to be changed without putting her life in danger? Not to mention the lives of the people in his village, their wives and children as well.

He had scenarios in his mind, hundreds of them. His aim was true and the Sheriff could be dead in moments, Gisborne along with him. Of course this solved nothing; Prince John would just send a new Sheriff. But he had other plans…other ideas. Visions of redistributing the Sheriff's wealth, of freeing prisoners, of going to the Holy Land himself to bring King Richard home…

But no, that would not work. Any prolonged absence of him would just endanger his people and his family. He had to somehow stay here and do something. He had to take action without affecting the few precious things that he still claimed in this world.

"_If you will not do anything…who will?"_

He would.

----

Saddling his horse without waking the servants was tricky, but Robin was determined to not alert anyone. Quickly and quietly he gathered the supplies he would need, not even risking a lit lantern to help his progress. The stables were on the other side of the house from the servant's quarters, but his and Marian's room was close and she would wake at even the slighted noise.

Finally done, Robin stepped over to mount his horse when a rustling behind him froze him in his tracks. He stayed still, thinking he might have imagined the sound. But the hairs on the back of his neck tingled and he felt the presence of someone else in the barn with him.

Without thinking, Robin whirled around just as another footstep sounded behind him. He reached out to grab the intruder who seemed to have been trying to sneak up behind him.

"Robin!?"

"Marian!?"

Shocked, they stared at each other in silence, both of them wearing confused looks.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Marian finally said, her voice appalled but still in a whisper. "I came down to check on you but of course you were missing-"

"You should go back to bed," Robin said brusquely, brushing her off and turning back around to mount his horse.

Marian's hand snatched out and grabbed his arm before he could do so. "Are you doing what I think you are doing?"

"Well it all depends on what you think I am doing!" Robin hissed back, turning around to face her again.

"Robin, I love you, but so help me, if you are running off-"

"What!?" Robin nearly shouted at her but remembered at the last minute to keep his voice down. "Running off?"

"You are a fool if you think leaving is going to help!"

"Then it's very good I'm not a fool, is it not?"

Marian huffed. "Well what are you doing out here then?"

He stared at her for a long moment, wondering whether or not to include her in his plans. But of course he could not. Normally he would have, but the baby…

"Go back to bed, Marian," he brushed her off again and quickly mounted before she could stop him. But she was still quick and rushed so that she was in front of his horse and he sighed in annoyance at her stubbornness.

They could hardly see each other in the darkness.

"Locksley, if you think I am going to just be the good, dutiful, little wife and wait patiently for you to come home…"

Robin sighed, knowing that she was not going to give up on this. If he did manage to leave, she would probably just hitch up another horse and follow him. He dismounted, pushing his horse away so that he could walk straight up to her and look at her carefully.

"I have to do something, Marian." His voice was barely a whisper now, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You are, Robin, you are…" She reached up, cupping his face gently. "I know that today was hard, but you did all that you could-"

"No," he whispered firmly, "Will was right, I could have done much, much more…"

"Robin you are one man-"

"One man who has responsibilities, Marian! Responsibilities to my people, to my country…" he looked at her mournfully, "to you…"

She seemed to have calmed from her anger and was looking at him curiously, but she did not reply.

"I…I have to help Dan. Please, Marian. I must try what I can…or…or I would not be able to live with myself in the morning."

"You want to help him?" she frowned. "How?"

Robin hesitated. "Well that is the problem. I cannot help him publicly without repercussions from the Sheriff…"

"So you are going in the cover of night?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What will you do? Break him out of prison?"

Robin nodded, determined. "If I must."

"Without being seen?"

Robin reached back, lifting up the hood of his cloak so that it shadowed most of his face, especially in the darkness of the night.

"By yourself?"

Her words were tinged with worry, but he just nodded, pushing his hood off his head. "It's easier if I go in alone. You know I can be quite sneaky if I want to."

She smiled a bit. "With all the times you managed to sneak into my bedroom without my father seeing, I believe you. But Robin…" the smile left and she looked at him seriously, "you are not leaving me here to worry about you."

He scoffed. "No, Marian, you are not coming."

"I am pregnant, not injured, Robin," she glared at him. "You know my father taught me how to fight. I can help you-"

"By getting yourself into trouble?" Robin asked.

"You are used to working alone, I know, but you will need more help," Marian was almost pleading now and Robin stopped short, a realization coming across his face.

"You are not mad that I was planning this?"

"Of course I am mad," Marian said with a small smile. "I am furious and I would argue with you for the rest of the night about why this is not a good idea…"

"But?"

She sighed. "But I cannot sit quietly any longer. It is hard enough to be worried about the baby, but these are my people as well, Robin." She looked him straight in the eyes. "As long as we are not seen, I want to help."

Robin reached forward, hugging her gently for a moment. Pulling back, he kissed her softly.

"I knew I married the right woman," he told her, smiling.

"You will let me come with you?"

"On one condition," he stepped back a bit, looking at her seriously. "You have to listen to me."

She rolled her eyes. "A year of marriage and I still do not listen to you, Robin. Why would I start now?"

"Because it's not just you I'm looking out for…"

Marian's hands went unconsciously to her belly and her smile dropped a bit.

"We don't know why we lost the babies before," Robin said gently, his hands resting on Marian's arms, "but if things get too stressful and I tell you to go back, remember that I'm not just thinking of you."

His argument thankfully seemed to convince her and Marian nodded. "Very well. But…"

It was Robin's turn to roll his eyes but Marian ignored him.

"But…if I am to listen to you. You must do one thing for me."

"I already am doing one thing for you," Robin reminded her, "I'm letting you come!"

Marian smirked. "Fine, one more thing, so I don't have to worry about you possibly going in there alone…"

Robin sighed deeply realizing already what she was going to say. "Alright…"

----

It was one of the few times that Robin regretted the squeak in the door of the servant's quarters. Try as he may, no matter how slow he opened it, the noise still sounded.

Thankfully, he shortened the squeak which only caused a few of the men to turn in their sleep and then all was silent. He looked toward the farthest bed, squinting in the low light at the figure who hadn't stirred at all.

Much was a heavy sleeper and commented several times how much he enjoyed his sleep, second only to his food. Robin knew waking him without waking Thornton or one of the other servants was going to be tricky, but it could be done.

He reached into his pocket, grabbing one of the stones he had collected and, with a quickly glance at the other beds, threw a stone at Much.

It hit the bed post, making a louder sound than Robin expected and he held his breath, waiting for someone to wake.

No one moved. Not even Much.

Sighing in frustration, Robin took another stone and, aiming carefully, tossed it again.

This time the aim was true and it bounced off of Much's face. Much snorted in his sleep, mumbling something and swatting at his face without opening his eyes.

Quickly, Robin drew out another stone and tossed it in the same exact way.

This time when the stone hit Much's face he jerked awake, disoriented in the darkness and mumbling about flying rocks.

"Pst!! Pst!! Much!" Robin hissed at him.

Much whirled around and his eyes went wide at the sight of Robin. Before he could open his mouth, Robin put a finger to his lips, signaling him not to talk. Then Robin gestured with his hand for Much to follow him.

Robin could tell that Much was still rather disoriented, but after a moment of blinking blankly, he shuffled out of bed, grabbing a few things from the chest at the foot of his bed and stumbling out the door with Robin.

As Robin gently shut the door behind him and started to lead Much away, Much's mouth predictably started to run.

"What is going on, Master? Not another early council. Please say we are not going to Nottingham again…"

"Relax, Much, there are still several hours till sunrise…and we _are_ going to Nottingham," Robin chuckled, leading them out the front door where Marian was waiting with three horses saddled. Much stopped short at the sight of her and looked at Robin quizzically. Robin permitted himself a knowing grin.

"But we are not going for a council."

-----

_A/N: Yay! Things are finally starting to happen, lol!! I don't know how happy I am with this chapter. I was pretty hard trying to write Robin's jump from "patiently waiting" to "lets-do-something-right-NOW", but I hope it was at least semi-believable. Also, I am having Marian go with him because I really believe that she would chase after Robin if she knew he went without her, lol._


End file.
